The Gay Union of Gay Mike and Broccoli Rob
by NobleSpaceman
Summary: Inspired from a deleted scene in season five from the episode "Frame Toby"   Oscar and Andy, pointless fluff


**The Office **

_Andy and Oscar _

_Summary: Inspired from a deleted scene in season five from the episode Frame Toby_

_**!Warning Special Features Spoiler!**_

_Based on Andy's talking head, when he discusses trying to out do "Gay Mike and Broccoli Robs wedding"_

The Union of Gay Mike and Broccoli Rob 

Oscar groaned as he rolled on his back. The sun had lit up the hotel room with harsh morning light. Oscar regretted keeping the blinds open to fall asleep with the image of the sparkling image of the city skyline. Andy's romantic notion was now a trigger for his morning hangover. Speaking of Andy, he turned to face his boyfriend who was still sleeping peaceful. He guessed that Andy must be really exhausted. He was hardly ever still asleep after seven. Andy could never really be truly relaxed and considering his current hangover status, Oscar was glad to see the excitable Andy still asleep. Oscar jumped up quickly and closed the blinds before falling back into bed. He smiled softly, contented with the darkness and tried to drift back to sleep.

Last night had been the civil union of Andy's old friends Gay Mike and Broccoli Rob. It had technically been Andy and Oscar first trip as a couple, as it was held in New York City. Andy had splurged a little and surprised Oscar with a very fabulous suite. Although he still wasn't sure if Andy had done it just to be able to lord it over his friends. Either way, Oscar was currently sleeping on what felt like a cloud. Not only was it their first trip together, but this was first time Oscar would be meeting Andy's nearest and dearest. Something he had been dreading but was pleasantly surprised to find out that they were all quite lovely. Utterly insane, but lovely. The whole night had been tastily and classy and Oscar had had maybe a little too much fun. He laughed as he tried to settle back into the pillows. Yes, he for sure had too much fun.

It was about an hour and half later, when Oscar's fluttered opened. He definitely felt slightly better, but there was something not right. He rubbed his eyes and glanced beside him to find Andy missing. He felt a slight sense of panic till he found him lounging on the couch, looking sullen.

"Morning Andy, feeling alright?"

Andy didn't even look at Oscar when he replied

"No. I want to go home"

Oscar frowned and reclined on his pillow

"Are you feeling that sick?"

There was a beat of silence and then Andy suddenly stood up with a flourish

"Of course I feel sick! Were you even there last night Oscar?"

He started pacing in front of the bed and Oscar raised his eyebrows

"Did you not see me there last night? I thought we were sitting together?"

Andy ignored Oscar's sarcasm

"I knew Broccoli Rob was going to pull out all the stops and I just _knew _he was going to have a funny yet appropriate photo slide show….but seriously I pretty much attended my own wedding last night"

"You did…"

Oscar trailed off, half wanted to know what the heck he was talking about and half wanting to just go back to sleep.

"Yes Oscar. The colour scheme, the soft lighting, the hilarious speeches…the fact that it was in this hotel…it's all mine!"

"I don't even understand what you are talking about"

"I'm talking about the bounds of friendship. Do you know how many late nights Rob and I stayed up discussing our future weddings? He always said that my wedding would beat his wedding butt. I was the ideas man! He was going to marry on a cliff because he was always poetic like that. I was the cosmopolitan one that got married in the beating heart of the City! Me!"

"Andy technically the marriage wasn't even real. There real marriage was out of state anyway"

Oscar…have you even been listening? This state recognises out of state marriages, so yes it totally does matter"

"Yes I have been listening. I'm listening to you ruin this wonderful weekend! Last night was fun! Don't taint it with your crazy now"

Andy paused and stared at Oscar with a raised eyebrow

"You do realise this concerns you as well"

"How does this have anything to do with me?"

Andy dropped beside Oscar

"'Here comes treble'; the Cornell gang; the sailing gang; my drinking buddies; my shopping buddies….they are all so judgemental"

Andy rolled on his back and nudged his head between Oscar's body and arm. Oscar wrapped it around his boyfriend and stroked Andy's chest in an attempt to calm the irrational Andy.

"So?"

Oscar whispered

"So…our wedding is going to be ten times harder to plan because we have to out do last night. I have to somehow out do roughly ten years of my own planning"

Oscar didn't say anything. He couldn't. He wasn't sure if he had even heard Andy right. Had Andy just proposed to him? He hated that he thought of Gil. That in this accidently perfect moment, he was comparing Andy to Gil. Gil, whom he was in a serious relationship for several years and never once mentioned making that sought of commitment because it made him uncomfortable, yet here he was with Andy; only several months in and he had already assumed that Oscar was his soul mate. Oscar suddenly realised what it meant to feel totally secure with someone.

He also suddenly realised that he hated Gay Mike and Broccoli Rob. How dare they steal his wedding plans! His perfect wedding that he hadn't even realised he wanted had now been taken away from him. Last night could have been his!

He rubbed his belly and reasoned with himself

"I guess we have a bit of an advantage now though"

"Oh how?"

Andy asked bitterly

"Have you secretly been on the waiting list for a ceremony on a crystal floating island?"

"No…although that would be spectacular. Think about it this way, last night was just all _you're_ ideas…so imagine how great our wedding will be with _our_ ideas"

Andy lifted his head to look at Oscar in the eyes

"You would help?"

"Yeah…."

Oscar answered, suddenly unsure with his declaration

"Is that ok?"

Oscar added

"It's ok for us. I just feel bad for Broccoli Rob and Gay Mike. Our wedding is going to kick their weddings butt"

Short, pointless and fluffy….everything I love!


End file.
